


Crimson Days and Crimson Nights

by Panhead20



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days (Destiny), Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a big ol fuck you to bungie for the dumbass helmet jokes so here's my take on what thats SHOULD mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhead20/pseuds/Panhead20
Summary: Or, Hey Bungie, Let Me Rewrite Your Stupid Lore.This exists purely cuz I'm so done with the stupid jokes about the shaxx/mara lore card.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Crimson Days and Crimson Nights

The sun set over the Last City with an appropriate pink hue, casting long shadows through the bustling streets and restaurants. Looking over it all from his spot upon the Tower, Lord Shaxx surveyed the revelry of the Crimson Days and smiled sadly under his helmet.

"Arcite!" he commanded, his loyal frame snapping to attention. "Keep the Crucible in check. I have an appointment."

"Of course, Lord Shaxx." Arcite replied, taking the arena minder's place. The Titan strolled through the near-abandoned plaza, and, with a nod to the ever-present hanger monitor, boarded his ship and shot off into the unknown.

* * *

His ship flew swiftly and undetected into Awoken space and, before long, was sailing over the landscape of the Dreaming City. He transmatted down, landing surprisingly softly despite his size, and in moments had drawn his Vow, nocked an arrow, and splattered the remains of an approaching Taken Minotaur upon the rocks. With his goal in mind and purpose in his step, he set off towards the towering Awoken buildings on the horizon.

He had no appointment, or even an invitation, but despite the looks from a number of passing Corsairs, between Shaxx's size and his determined gait, he was never stopped. He made his way up and into the house of the Oracle Engine, and, with only a passing glare from the Techeun minding the device, set it in motion and strode confidently through the portal it produced.

"You know we Awoken do not celebrate your Earthly holidays." Mara Sov commented as he entered her throne room, locking him in her calculating gaze. 

"Nor we yours." he countered, stopping some steps short of the imposing throne. "But what better day for us to meet again?"

"You've come uninvited, and unasked, Warlord."

"And yet you have not removed me from your city, as you know you could, Mara Sov."

"That's _Queen_ Mara Sov to you."

"You aren't my queen." Shaxx countered, taking a step forward. Despite the Queen's harsh words, her indifferent expression soften the scorn they could have held. "...but you are my friend. And on this day, friendship is more important than anything."

"You truly are obstinate." Mara pondered, standing herself. "Will you continue to stubbornly wear that helm in my presence?"

"You don't need to see my grief to know it." The Titan answered, crossing his arms. 

The Queen didn't voice a response to that, or perhaps she did not have one. She sighed, looked down with uncharacteristic emotion, and stepped forward off the plinth. "...shall we go see her?"

"I would like that."

The pair made their way through the shattered Throne, unhindered by either the continuous misery of the Taken curse, nor the enemies that would soon gather there as said curse reached its height. It did not take them long to reach their destination.

They stood in silence before the tomb of Sjur Eido for a while, both grave in the stature. Mara broke it first.

"I may not always understand your Guardian holidays." She admitted, voice softer than usual, lacking its characteristic edge. "But this one, I think I do."

"The Crimson Days are as much to honor love that has fallen as it is to honor love that still lives." Shaxx answered, reaching behind and pulling his longbow from his shoulder. He laid it at the feet of the statue gently, as Mara looked on.

"You know the Taken will destroy that within days." She stated, voice still cold, but with an almost imperceptible tremor.

"It is the thought that matters." Shaxx answered, his typical bravado dulled, but still present.

"....I loved her, you know. Perhaps more than I have ever loved another." Mara's admission was quiet, and carried with it years of hidden grief, thickening her voice with unfallen tears.

"And she loved you." Shaxx answered, just as quiet. "She would never shut up about you, you know."

"Nor she you." The Queen huffed, the barest hint of a smile returning to her face. "I remember when you finally beat her in an arm wrestle. She sulked for a week, insisted you cheated."

"I never cheat." The Guardian defended, his pride hardening his voice for a moment. "But then, neither did she. And I paid for that victory in a dozen losses when all was said and done."

Mara  _ almost _ laughed, only her decades of self-learned composure keeping it in. They settled once more into silence, this one more reflective, comfortable. They stayed like this as the minutes ticked by, until finally Mara broke it once again.

"I know you have other places to be. But...thank you. For being here."

"It's an honor as ever, Queen Mara." He replied, nodding at her as he turned to head back towards his ship. "And a joy-filled Crimson Days to you."

"And to you, Lord Shaxx."

He returned to his landing zone, his Ghost having already pulled the dropship around. Once he was aboard, away from the prying eyes of the Awoken, and even his Ghost, he pulled off his helmet and quickly dried his eyes before setting a new course for Earth's moon.

As the ship slipped back into space, he pulled out a new trinket, a gift given to him long ago by a certain Striker before the disastrous lunar campaign had taken her life. He keyed Eris Morn's channel and leaned back in his jumpseat. His night was far from over, he knew. He had many more old friends to see.


End file.
